


Good Morning

by SheWhoExists



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Soleil’s only there for a moment though, The socks attack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoExists/pseuds/SheWhoExists
Summary: Coffee addicted dancer wakes up to dork husband buried in laundry.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Kitti and this is my first fic here- I’m a better artist than I am a writer, so I apologise if it’s bad. I was gonna post this as the 100th Owainigo fic, but then I realised I needed to wait a few days for an invitation and then another day for the confirmation email and by then one of the fics had deleted. So, I’ve decided to just post this now.  
> If you have any feedback I’d appreciate it, have a nice read!

Inigo was not a morning person. It wasn’t surprising to him, staying up late dancing was bound to make him suffer; and it did. That’s why he relied on the cheerful greeting of ‘good morning’ to brighten his mood everyday. Except today, his bed was empty. It took Inigo a few moments to realise it, and him rolling over, finding a cold mattress instead of a faceful of blonde hair. Groaning in exasperation, he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and gazing around. Usually they both slept in on Saturdays, but Owain was nowhere to be seen. Inigo even checked to see if he’d fallen off the bed- just to be sure. He doubted ‘the great Owain dark’ could be defeated by something like gravity anyways.  
Letting out a huff of air, Inigo got up, yawning as he made his way across the room, took a shower and got dressed. He felt slightly more awake after, but he still wanted his morning coffee. With luck, Owain was down there, making breakfast, even if he couldn’t smell anything.  
Making his coffee wasn’t too hard, and the walk to the kitchen gave Inigo plenty of time to open up the curtains and let some light in. Lazily plopping down, Inigo sipped his coffee. The view outside the curtains was nice, and the seeds his mother had helped him plant a few months back were now beautiful flowers. The beauty of the garden made the pile of laundry in front of them all the more unappealing. His lips drew into tight line as he kept looking back at it, distracted.  
Eventually Inigo had enough, walking over to the pile and taking a short of the top, grumbling as he folded it, something about it being too early in the morning for chores. As he took off the next piece of laundry, one of their daughter’s dresses, Inigo noticed some yellow hair sticking out from within the pile. Thinking it was some bug, he fell back, scrambling, but after a few moments, he took a closer look.  
Inigo took a deep breath, covering his mouth with a fist. “Owain. Owain what in Naga’s name are you doing in the clean laundry?” He slowly reached out and pulled off a clump of the laundry, revealing his husband’s embarrassed face beneath.  
“I..Uh.. The great Owain Dark was looking for the sacred relics- a matching pair of socks! Things, kinda got out of hand, but,” He forced a hand through, two white socks, crinkled after being held onto for dear life by their owner. “I found them! After all, no villain is too great for-“ He was cut off by Inigo breaking into hysterical laughter, almost falling over. It only lasted a few moments though, as a small yawn caught both of their attention.  
As Soleil made her was down the stairs, a devious smirk made it’s way onto Inigo’s face. He glanced back at Owain, ignoring the fear in his eyes. “No. Don’t. Please- I’ll clean up all the laundry just don’t, please-“  
Pretending he couldn’t hear Owain, Inigo pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, falling backwards and wailing,”Oh Soleil! Help! I’ve fallen victim to the laundry monster!” He was sure Owain would berate him for the terrible name later, but it didn’t matter. Watching his daughter and husband play fight was all Inigo could ever ask for.


End file.
